


【澔雄】Orange

by sepor333



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepor333/pseuds/sepor333
Summary: “记不清了，只记得他离开的那天留了个橘子，我抱着橘子哭了好久，直到它烂了也没舍得剥。”
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	【澔雄】Orange

**Author's Note:**

> 限定首尾写CP

“能跟我说说，你正在思念的那个人吗？”医生把刚剥好的橘子递给吕焕雄，“请你吃。”

“上个医生在工作交接中应该交代过，你似乎没有必要花时间再听一遍，而且我的记忆越来越差了，你们资料上的内容可比我大脑里的准确多了，”吕焕雄自顾自地拿起新的橘子剥，却只是剥好了放在一旁，“这样吧，你准备足够多的橘子，多到能够剥到我讲完那个人。”

医生倒也真听了吕焕雄的话，成箱成箱地买橘子，还不给同事吃，说是给病人用来疗伤的，新来的小助手心里默默地感慨，原来现在心理咨询都这么负责了，自费批发橘子。

吕焕雄窝在沙发里，怀里抱着橘子有一下没一下地剥，橙色液珠溅在白袖，指尖黏糊糊的，他开始慢慢地开口。

/

那个人是警队派出去的卧底，任务是潜伏在S市黑帮集团接近最大的毒枭，在道上混得小有名气，就是打架不怎么样，总是被争地盘的混混打得一身伤，最后被路过的吕焕雄带回了家。

一个学医的学生，大半夜捡了个混黑的人回家，合租的舍友被吵醒后嘟嘟囔囔的。“你是想要练习解剖人体吗…？没必要拿个半死不活的混混下刀吧，天，你一定是学医学入魔了。”

“该练习人体解剖的应该是你李建熙，别唬他了，快把医药箱拿来。”

酒精的气味刺得人难受，他突然抓住吕焕雄正在给伤口消毒的手，说：“有，水吗？”他的手比严冬的风还要冷，即使是在闷热的夏季。

温热的触感传到他的手上，也许对他来说是火一般的温度。他没让吕焕雄接着上药，道了谢就起身出门。

“不要插手我的事，没好处。”

是啊，能有什么好处。隔天晚上吕焕雄被混混围住，背包扔在一旁，小巷角落里没有灯光，刀尖借着月光晃人眼。

他冲出来的时候仿佛带来了真正的光，吕焕雄抓紧了这束光，穿梭在无尽的黑夜里。吕焕雄笑着打趣，“怎么办我已经被盯上了，就算不插手也没好日子。”

“…我李抒澔罩着你，不会出事的。”他说。

从那以后吕焕雄多了个保镖，李抒澔就每天跟着吕焕雄，送他上课，接他下课。

他的身上没了那么多伤，那群争地盘的混混也没再出现，吕焕雄被地盘上兄弟热情招呼得有些不好意思，李建熙倒是沾了光，闲下来就往地盘上跑，这家店吃到那家店，优惠折扣家家都有。

/

“可是混黑的人哪会有安稳的日子呢，任务也不允许他安于现状，”指甲里嵌入的橙色开始泛黄，记忆胶片渐渐老化，“记不清了，只记得他离开的那天留了个橘子，我抱着橘子哭了好久，直到它烂了也没舍得剥。”

那些记忆就像他留下的橘子一样，没尝到滋味，渐渐腐烂，过程很难熬。

“偶尔很希望我能把这些记忆全部忘记，但又不甘心，就像我和他相爱，却不能在一起，真的很不甘心。”

医生愣了一下，点点头表示理解。

“医生，你的发色很好看。”吕焕雄无厘头地冒出一句话，“和橘子一样。”

/

地盘上的店还是为他们打折，弟兄们见了吕焕雄李建熙仍然热情地招待，每每提起李抒澔的时候他们都劝，劝吕焕雄放下他，说李抒澔就是这么让他们传达的，还让弟兄们照顾好吕焕雄李建熙。

当时又气又恼地把自己闷在家里看专业书，心里却念着李抒澔早点回来。

后来打听到消息，说他成了黑帮老大的左膀右臂，报纸上时不时能看见他被怀疑进行非法交易而被警察逮捕的新闻，吕焕雄不觉得他会犯法，只把这些内容都贴在本子上，好像这样就能和他靠近一点。

没忍住的时候吕焕雄跑去找过李抒澔，漫无目的地找，结果是找到了，被拦下了。

李抒澔有些无奈，让手下放行。吕焕雄没再前进，把手里的东西放在桌子上，离开了。

一个平安福，一张对折了几次的信纸。

不久，S市大规模出警，捕获了毒枭以及涉黑的政府人员，李抒澔却被黑帮混混们困住，帮派嘛，被人骗了这么久还被人抓走了老大，总要找人报仇的。

吕焕雄看到新闻急急忙忙穿上制服跑去医院加班，在一大堆人群里找熟悉的身影，可是人太多了，他找不到。

也许是李抒澔一直关注着吕焕雄，吕焕雄在护士站发现了橘子，以后的每一天都会有个新的橘子，没有人知道是谁送来的，就被当做是感谢医护人员的心意，上班的医生护士想吃的就顺手拿走吃掉，这种现象直到吕焕雄调走的时候才结束。

是你吧？是你。

吕焕雄拿走护士台的橘子，舍不得剥。

/

“之后没有再见过他了，橘子也没有出现。就像只存在记忆中，他消失了，脸也在模糊，”吕焕雄停下手里的动作，“只有剥橘子的时候才觉得我对他的记忆不会随着时间流逝而消失。”

他看向医生，微微地笑了。

“我也许忘了很重要的东西，总觉得故事之间缺少了必要因素，但是这样也算勉强拼凑了幅图画吧，忘记的事情或许是很痛苦的，我也带着侥幸心理安慰自己。”  
“因为总有一天，这些记忆都会模糊得让人记不清，愉快也好痛苦也好，我的大脑选择忘记。对他和我，困在记忆里，太过难熬。”

记忆终于变成一座牢笼，而牢笼之外，天空低垂。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 医生这个人物没有具体的定位，他可以是任何人，终于写了化石line，结果又写了be…谢谢你看到这里！欢迎找我玩！！


End file.
